


our memories haunt me

by wenjunhei (xielianheaven)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielianheaven/pseuds/wenjunhei
Summary: Minghao has hyperthymetia, a condition where he can remember most of his life experiences vividly and accurately.He was set to marry his boyfriend, but Jun got into an accident that resulted to him losing his memories.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	our memories haunt me

**Author's Note:**

> title is literally a common line but whenever i see it i keep getting reminded of liang bo's "the boy" (男孩）and honestly this was written somewhere last year and i just want to let it out here. lolol hope u guys enjoy (or not)

"June 8, 2015. At exactly 1:37AM you told me that you love me. You told me that you wanted to love and take care of me." Minghao told him, his mouth slowly making a frown. "Can't you remember that, Jun?"

Jun was more frustrated than confused. He doesn't remember what Minghao—a man who was supposedly his fiancé—was telling him, even if badly wants to.

"Can't you remember? On October 7, 2017, when we were packing for Joshua's wedding, you said: 

_'I will never, ever forget you and the way you made me feel, Minghao. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I was nothing but a moon, and you were the Sun that gave me light.'_ " The younger's voice was turning frantic, more hurt, more desperate.

"You gave me a smile, and kissed my forehead when I hugged you. I can still remember the way you wrapped your arms around me and the warmth of your body against mine... It was 5:21PM at that time.."

Minghao's tears were streaming down his cheeks, his hands getting cold despite remembering the warmth—the feeling of Jun holding his hand and giving it kisses at 9:49PM before he left the night he got an accident.

"I-I'm so sorry.." Jun didn't know what to say, he was at loss for words. The sight of Minghao crying over him affected him deeply, but it was not a feeling of love that took over him.

It was guilt.

He knew how much Minghao loves him, and he knows he _did_ love Minghao at some point. But it just doesn't feel the same right now. He just woke up a few days ago, with no memories whatsoever except for his family and closest friends, which somehow did not include Minghao. Jun did not feel even a sense of recognition when he saw his _fiancé_ running inside the room with wild eyes. He did not feel his heart beat fast when his _fiancé_ ushered to him, asking him if _he was well and not hurting and_ holy shit _i thought I lost you._

"I don't— _Shit,_ I don't know how I can remember Minghao. I don't know. I'm sorry for bringing you this pain but... I never wanted to lose my memories."

Amidst everything that Junhui forgot, that was one thing he was certain of. He just wants his memories back.

He just wants Minghao to stop crying, he wants to tell Minghao that he does remember him. 

He wants to tell him that he still loves Minghao the way he did before.

He wants to tell Minghao what Minghao wants to hear.

But he can't, because everything that he wants to hear is now false.

Jun can't even recall Minghao. All he knows is that Minghao is his boyfriend, soon to be husband. They have engagement rings to support the claim.

He played the ring on his finger, waiting for what Minghao will do next.

"May 27, 2018. It was a Sunday. We were playing Uno and I lost. You told me that it's fine, because I'll always be the winner of your heart. You said, _'I want you to know that you will always own my heart, and I want you to know that I would like to spend forever with you, playing dumb board games and cooking dinner and eating takeouts. I want to spend the rest of my life being with you.'_ You took the ring out of your pocket and kneeled down, making your blacks pants that we bought the other Sunday dirty because we haven't swept the floors. You asked me if I want to marry you." Minghao took a deep breath before continuing.

"And I said I do,"

He was silent, everything that Minghao said was probably true, and his mind and body agrees with what he's saying. But why is it that he can't remember a damn thing?

"I know it's useless telling you this, because you forgot all your memories. But it hurts me to know that everything you forgot has been carved into my mind and I remember every detail of everything that we did. It hurts Jun, because you told me you'll try to never forget like I do."

Minghao lets out a shaky breath. "I believed you'll never forget. But you did. And now I don't know what to do because—" his voice faltered.

Minghao's legs buckled, leaving him cold on the tiled floor. His throat is giving up, his eyes weary, his heart worn out. He was just _so, so tired._

"—because we already planned our lives together." He managed to choke out before losing all desire to continue reminding Jun because there was simply no point.

There was no point. Jun's memories won't suddenly appear just because he broke down right in front of him. At worst, Jun might even feel distressed about the whole situation that he'll just walk out the door and Minghao's life.

It went silent for a few seconds, both Jun and Minghao not knowing what to say or what to do. Only the sounds of Minghao's quiet sobs and Jun's heavy breathing circulated the room.

Until "I… I'm really sorry, Minghao."

He looked up, hearing his name called by his beloved, although not sounding the same anymore.

Jun avoided his gaze, eyes gazing on the drawn curtains. "I hope you could…" he paused slightly to clear his throat. "If you could just— I hope you—"

"If you could just step out for a moment."

Minghao never knew that a heart shattered into a million pieces can be shattered into a billion more.

**Author's Note:**

> such a bad ending. i am not good at endings. but i hope it did hurt you guys the way i wanted it to.


End file.
